singamajigsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanmade Sing a ma jigs
These are Sing-a-ma-jigs created by other users. They all have a new mode called counting. Right after jibber jabber and before song mode. There's not 3 ways to play. There's 4 instead. How do you think they should enter counting mode? All of them drawn by Gabriel Jamie Sotillo. Counting mode entries Basic #Rainbow (Sings "Somewhere Over The Rainbow") #Fuschia (Sings "You Are My Sunshine) #Plum (Sings "The Itsy Bitsy Spider") #Dark Green (Sings "This Old Man") #Electric Blue (Sings "Row Row Row Your Boat") #Apple* (Sings "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot") #Cherry* (Sings "Three Blind Mice") #Strawberry* (Sings "Humpty Dumpty") #Dark Blue (Sings "If You're Happy And You Know It") #Royal Blue* (Sings "High Hopes") #Emerald Green (Sings " #Cyan (sings "Erie Canal") #Indigo (Sings "I've Been Working On The Railroad") #Cerulean (Sings "Mary Had A Little Lamb") #Chartreuse (Sings "5 Little Monkeys Jumping on The Bed") #Dandelion (Sings "Polly Wolly Doodle") #Peach (Sings "Yes, We Have No Bananas") #Green (Sings "Tom, Tom, The Piper's Son") #Lavender (Sings "Here We Go around The Mulberry Bush") #Navy Blue (Sings "Baa Baa Black Sheep") #Periwinkle (Sings "Here We Go Loopty Loo") #Vermillion* (Sings "Yes Sir! That's My Baby") #Sky Blue (Sings "The Bear Went Over the Mountain") #Marigold (Sings "A Peanut Sat On A Railroad Track") #Sunshine (Sings "Down By the Bay") #Black (Sings "The Old Gray Mare") #Olive Green (Sings "Hickory Dickory Dock") #Magenta (Sings "The Wheels on the Bus") #Turquoise (Sings "Simple Simon") #Maroon (Sings "Ain't She Sweet?") #Raspberry (Sings "Say Say My Playmate"(You)) #Gray (Sings "The Other Day I Met A Bear") #Blue (Sings "Do Lord") #Orange* (Sings "The Hokey Pokey") #Tan (Sings "Little Boy Blue") #Silver* (Sings "While Strolling in the Park One Day") #Wisteria* (Sings "Wee Willie Winkie") #White (Sings "3 Little Kittens") #Pineapple (Sings "BINGO") #Tangelo (Sings "The Fishing song") #Light Green (Sings "Three Jolly Fishermen") #Purple* (Sings "I Dreamed of Jeanie") #Raspberry 2 (Sings "My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean") #Cotton Candy* (Sings "5 Little Peas in a Pea Pod Pressed") #Kelly Green (Sings "Black I Am and Much Admired") #Sunburn Orange (sings "Lazy Mary, Will You Get Up?") #Kiwi (sings "Do Your Ears Hang low?") #Citron Green* #Scarlet* (Pop Goes the Weasel") #Canary #Fern* #Orchid (Sings "Miss Polly Had a Dolly") #Sea Green (Sings "The Grand Old Duke of York") #Royal Purple (zipadeedoodah) #Ocean Blue (Sings "I Love The Mountains") #Bubble Gum Pink* (Peanut Butter and JElly) #Salmon #Atomic Purple* #Atomic blue (Man on Flying Trapeze) #Atomic green #Deep Blue (Teddybear Picnic) #Chocolate* (Hnads Are Strong) #Vanilla* (Sings "Hello ma baby") #Banana (Sings "Allouete/If you love me") #Egyptian blue (Sings "My wild Irish rose") #Mauve (Sings "Mary Mary Quite Contrary") #Watermelon* (Sings "Arabella Miller") #Hazel (Sings "Up the Tall White Candlestick") #Grape (Sings "Make New Friends") #Blonde #Ginger #Blueberry (Tingalayo) #Blackberry #Light Red* #Light Orange* #Light Yellow* #Light Pink #Light Purple #Mahogany #Burgundy #Auburn #Ochre* #Goldenrod (Bicycle Built for 2) #Carnation Pink* #Pink (2) (Sings "Secret Love") #Shocking Pink #Rust (Sings "Bingo") #Juniper Green* (Cat Came Back) #Gold* (Sings "Rain Rain Go Away") #Brass (Sings "Greensleeves") #Powder pink (Green and Blue) #Gunmetal #Blue* #Red #Yellow (Again) #Green* (Again) #Black (2) #Jade green #Brick red #Crimson #Teal #Mint green #Blue #Rainbow (2) #Hot magenta* #Blue-Green* #Beige #Ivory* (Brady Bunch) #Brown #Sun tan orange #Electric green #Ruby* #Blush pink #Orange (3)* #Pink (3)* The ones marked * have the Voice Wiggle Effect. Zoo Buddies #Lion (Sings "I Went To the Animal Fair") #Panda* (Sings "If I Could Talk to the Animals") #Elephant (Sings "If You're Happy And You Know It") #Monkey* (Sings "5 little monkeys jumping on the bed") #Brown Bear* (Sings "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear") #Tiger (Sings "Animal Crackers in My Soup") #Polar bear #Elephant (2) #Lion (2) #Rhino Kohl's/Winners Exclusives #Farmer (Sings "Old MacDonald Had a Farm") #Cowboy (Sings "The Ballad of Pecos Bill") #Astronaut (Sings "Fly Me to The Moon") #Pirate (Sings "Give Me Some Time To Blow The Man Down") #Chef (Sings "Hot Cross Buns") #Doctor (Sings "These Bones (Dem Bones)") #Clown (Sings "Boom Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?") #Ringmaster (Sings "Casey Would Waltz with a Strawberry Blonde") #Superhero (Sings "You're A Winner If You Try") (A Custom Original Sing-a-ma-jig Song) #Ballerina (Sings "What A Wonderful World") #Cowgirl (Sings "Happy Trails") #Movie Star (Sings "Give My Regards to Broadway") #Magician #Director (Sings "Hey a Movie!") #Police Officer #Roy G Biv #School student #Caveman #Male Sailor #Female sailor #Bee keeper #Artist #Scientist Seasonal #Monster (Halloween) (Sings "Great Green Gobs of Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts") #Ghoul (Halloween) (Sings "Great Green Gobs of Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts") #Vampire (Halloween) (Sings "Great Green Gobs of Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts") #Zombie (Halloween) (Sings "Great Green Gobs of Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts") #Mummy (Halloween) (sings "Great Green Gobs of Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts") #Elf (Christmas) (Sings "Santa Claus is Coming To Town") #Nutcracker Soldier (Christmas) #Cupid (Valentine's Day) (Sings "Let Me Call You Sweetheart") #Lady Liberty (Independence Day) (Sings "You're A Grand Old Flag") #Indian (Thanksgiving) #Pilgrim (Thanksgiving) #Angel (Christmas) (Sings "Angels We Have Heard on High") #New Year (New Year's) (Sings "Auld Lang Syne") #Teacher (Back to School) (Sings "The Alphabet Song") #Teacher (2) (Last day of School) (Sings "The numbers song"(An original)) #Uncle Sam (Independence Day) #Mountie (Canada Day) (Sings "O Canada") #Teacher (3) (100th Day of School) #Summer Boy (sings Mr. Sun) #Summer Girl #Stay puft marshmallows man (Halloween) (Sings "Skip to my lou") #Frankenstein (Halloween) (Sings "Great Green Gobs of Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts") #New Snowman (Christmas) (sings "Frosty the Snowman") #New Reindeer (Christmas) (sings "Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer") Birthday #Birthday Bass #Birthday Alto #Birthday Baritone #Violet (Birthday) #Birthday Mezzo-Soprano #Birthday Mezzo-Tenor #Birthday Mezzo-Alto #Birthday Mezzo-Bass #Birthday Mezzo-Baritone #Rose (Birthday) #Aqua (Birthday) #Lime (Birthday) #Teal (Birthday) #Pink (Birthday) #Red (Birthday) #Lilac (Birthday) #Lemon (Birthday) #Birthday Yellow Sports #Baseball #Football #Soccer #Basketball #Hockey #Tennis #Swimming The Hits! # Walkin' On the Sun (Dark Blue) # Splish Splash! (Sky Blue) # Material Girl (Purple) # I'm a Believer (Orange) # Oops, I Did It Again(Green) # Burnin' Love (Teal) #Video Killed the Radio Star (Dark Green) # Electric Avenue (Lime Green) #Rock Around the Clock (Royal Blue) # Funkytown (Mint Green with peppermint scent) # Shout (New Red) #That Don't Impress Me Much (New Yellow) # It Was Acceptable In The 80's (Deep Blue) #Soul Man (Gold) #Your Mama Don't Dance (Light Blue) #Jailhouse Rock (Ocean Blue with ocean scent) #Hound Dog (Sea Green) #Game of Love (Bubblegum Pink) #Stayin' Alive (Bright Blue) #We're An American Band (Tangerine) #YMCA (Midnight) #Mambo Number 5 (Navy Blue) #Maniac (Silver) #True Colors (Fuschia) #Super Freak (Cherry) #Wild Thing (Lemon) #Blue Suede Shoes (Atomic blue) #It's Not Unusual (Grape) #Born to Be Wild (Turquoise) #You Better Run (Electric Blue) #What I Like About You (Jade Green) #Like a Virgin (Hot Pink) #Twist and Shout (Tan) #Firework (Magenta) #Oh My God You Guys! (Sunshine) #The Twist (Apple) #Hey Ya! (Periwinkle) #Lollipop (Bright red) #Shake it (Lime green) #Ramblin' Man (Fern) #A Country Boy Can Survive (Brown) #I Fought the Man and the Man Won (Crimson) #Hit Me With your Best Shot (Scarlet) #Bohemian Rhapsody (Atomic Green) # Yakety Yak (Hunter Green) Crayola exclusive #Blue #Green #Brown #Orange #Purple #Red #Pink #Yellow Robots #Robot (Red) (Sings "Hello ma baby) #Robot (Yellow) #Robot (Dark Blue) #Robot (Pink) #Robot (Green) #Robot (Brown) #Robot (Orange) Fun fact- The green and blue ones are the only two with hair. Disney Jr. #Leo (Little Einsteins Theme Song) #June (Little Einsteins, Hello My baby) #Quincy (Little Einsteins, This Old Man) #Annie (Little Einsteins, Sing SIng SIng) #Handy Manny (Handy Manny Theme Song) #Sofia #Olie (Rolie Polie Olie Theme Song) #Zowie (The Twirl) #BB (Vintage Disney Junior) #Stanley Sailor Scouts #Sailor Moon (Yellow) (Sings "Sailor moon theme song") Voiced by Tracey Moore #Sailor Venus (Orange) (Sings "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot") Voiced by Emilie Barlow #Sailor Mars (Bright Red) (Sings "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot") Voiced by Katie Griffin #Sailor Mini Moon (Pink) (Sings "Old MacDonald Had a Farm") Voiced by Stephanie Beard #''Sailor Uranus (Teal) (Sings "The farmer in the dell" (Just like the lilac sing ma jig)) Voiced by Sarah LaFleur #Sailor Jupiter (Emerald green)'' (Sings "If all of the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops") Voiced by Susan Roman #''Sailor Mercury (Blue) (Sings "If all of the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops") Voiced by Karen Bernstein #Sailor Neptune (Cyan)'' (Sings "Chim chim chiree") Voiced by Barbara Radecki #Sailor Pluto (Fuschia) (Sings "Boom Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?") Voiced by Sabrina Grdevich #Sailor Saturn (Purple) (Sings "When the saints go marching in" (Just like the normal blue sing a ma jig)) Voiced by Jen Gould #Sailor Chibi Chibi (Shocking pink) (Sings "Old MacDonald Had a Farm") Voiced by Mermaid sing a ma jig #Sailor V (Gold) (Sings "On top of old smokey" (Just like the normal orange sing a ma jig)) Voiced by Stephanie Morgenstern #Pink Sailor Scout (Sings "A sailor went to C,C,C.) Fun fact: Sailor Murcury and Sailor Jupiter both sing "If all of the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops" Fun fact: Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus both sing "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot" Fun fact; Sailor Mini moon and Sailor Chibi Chibi both sing "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" All of the Sailor scout sing a ma jigs have the voices of the girls who dubbed them in english. The Italicized ones have voice wiggle effect. Babies #Baby Blue (Sings "Pat A Cake") #Baby Dark Blue (Sings "Rockabye Baby") #Baby Black #Baby New Red #Baby New Yellow #Baby dark purple #Baby Bright green #Baby Fuschia #Baby sea green #Baby Lime green #Baby new orange #Baby turquoise #Baby Magenta (Sings "Old MacDonald Had a Farm") #Baby Pink (Sings "Baby Face") #Baby Red* (Sings "5 Little Peas in a Pea Pod Pressed") #Baby Yellow* (Sings "Golden Slumbers") #Baby Green (Sings "5 Little Monkeys Jumping on The Bed") #Baby Brown (Sings "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear") #Baby Orange (Sings "Lullaby and Goodnight") #Baby Purple* (Sings "Miss Polly Had a Dolly") The Alvin show #Alvin #Simon #Theodore #David Clowns #Clown (Sings "Boom Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?") #Clown 2 (Sings "On with the show") #Clown 3 (Sings "The alphabet song") #Clown 4 (Sings "If you're happy and you know it") Preschool popstars #Jazzmine (Sings "Divas in training wheels" (Chorus)) #Bailey (Sings "Haircut strut") #Hailey (Sings "I didn't mean to burp") Brights #Bright Yellow* (Sings "Do You Know The Muffin Man?") #Bright Pink (Sings "Lilly Of Laguna") #Bright Blue (Sings "Aiken Drum") #Bright Green* (Sings "This is The Song That Never Ends") #Bright Red (Sings "Hello Ma Baby") #Bright Orange* (Sings "Did You Ever See a Lassie") #Bright Purple (Sings "Little Teapot") Groovy Girls #Gwen (GROOVY) (Sings "Cleaning Up My Mod Pod") #Reese (GROOVY) (Sings "Dressing Up My Besties") #O'Ryan (GROOVY) (Sings the "Mod Pod Blues") #Oki (GROOVY) (Sings "I Love My Mod Pod") #Vanessa (GROOVY) (Sings "Fashion Swap") #Yvette (GROOVY) (Sings "I Can Change My Clothes EAch morning") #Ardella (Troop) (Sings "Do Your Ears Hang Low?") #Ailene (Sings G, R, O, another O, V, Y) #Ayanna (Sings The Groovy girl Rap) #Angelique (Sings "I Love to Singa") Nick Jr. and Nickelodeon #Gil (sings Nobody Nose) #Molly* (sings Sun, Beautiful Sun) #Goby (sings Long Time Ago) #Deema* (sings Bubble City) #Nonny (sings Bubble Guppies theme song) # Oona (sings Buggin' Out) #Bubble Puppy (On top of old smokey) #Milli* (sings #Geo* (sings This Old Man) #Bot * (sings #Arnold (Gerald and Harold are everywhere. The rest of the Hey Arnold singamajigs are Urban Outfitters exclusive) #Gerald* (sings These Boots Are Made For Walking/Twist and shout) #Stinky (Do you like waffles) #Harold * (sings When life Gives You Lemons) #Zoey (Zoey 101 Theme) #Nicole (Permanent Midnight) #Chase (Pastel green, I'm a Contender) #Lola (Bright pink, #Michael (Bright red, Monday into Saturday) #Logan (Dodger blue, #Dustin (Black #Dana (Sky Blue, #Stacey (Red, Sassafrass Tea) #Helga* (Hot Pink, #Phoebe (Pink, Bill Bailey) #Lila* (Mint green, #Joe (Red) #Steve (Blue) # Naiya # Emma # Kate # Pablo (Into the City) # Dora # Sam (Sam & Cat Theme Song) # Cat (Take Me Down To The Basement) Category:Sing-A-Ma-Jigs Category:Fanmade Sing-a-ma-jigs